


The Well-Kept Secret

by keir



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Felix's darkest secret is his status as an omega, his everlasting shame in the shadow of his brother's legacy. He's kept his secret for years, but the Midsummer festival, where shame and decency are left at the door, may just be his undoing.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	The Well-Kept Secret

"Lady Rhea was not making a suggestion."

Felix barely held in the scoff, refusing to let impropriety take hold of him. His hand clenched, longing for the comfort of the usual sword at his hip, absent here in the deepest sanctuary of the monastery. He looked away from Seteth and into the eyes of the Archbishop. "Surely you understand the delicate circumstances surrounding my family," Felix said, words clipped.

Lady Rhea nodded. "Yes, Felix, and I do care for your situation deeply, but the midsummer festival is a tradition, and as such, all who are suitable must participate."

Felix didn't know what to say. His status as an omega was a secret, kept well-hidden from everyone but a choice few in the upper echelons. Even his childhood friends didn't know, save for Ingrid, who had kept the knowledge to herself faithfully all these years. It wasn't shameful to be of noble birth and an omega, but his father had always seen it as such, and doubly ashamed when Felix became his heir. It seemed an affront to Rodrigue that his second son, an omega, would ascend to his place, a place he had assumed would go to his firstborn, Glenn. But Glenn had died and Felix had been thrust into the role of heir apparent, a role made all the harder by his father's disappointment. Felix labored to bring honor to his house, honing his skills for battle, certainly surpassing Glenn's abilities when he was the same age, but it had never appeased his father fully, and Felix was doomed to live in the shadow of his alpha brother.

Lady Rhea folded her hands and smiled softly at him. "Do not fret, Felix. To serve the goddess is our true calling, beyond whatever mortal whims we tangle ourselves in."

"Lady Rhea; I ask your indulgence this one time," Felix said, trying to keep his voice steady. He wasn't ready to openly come to terms with his status yet, and certainly not in this way. And if his father found out... "Please."

"I am sorry, Felix, but it must be so. All must bow before the goddess's will in the end." She was no longer smiling as she made a sweeping gesture toward her steward, silencing any more protests. "Seteth will take you down to the ceremony and make you as comfortable as possible." There was a cold tinge to her words now, the lines of her mouth suggestive of her souring mood. It had the air of so many interactions with his father.

Felix nodded stiffly, feeling the color drain from his face as he followed Seteth from the inner sanctum and down the steps toward the monastery entrance, where the gathering throng of the eligible would be waiting in anticipation for the midsummer running. The festival took place at the height of summer, streets and buildings festooned with flowers, people feasting and dancing all day in a show of gaiety Felix never felt. Every year, as soon as the sun would begin to set, the young who were unmated would gather to participate in the running. It was a barbaric ritual to Felix, who always disdained it as much as his friend Sylvain loved it. It was the first year they were eligible to participate, and Felix desperately wanted no part in it. 

First, the omegas would disrobe and partake of an aphrodisiac meant to incite a temporary heat, all while the contending alphas were allowed to eye them like pieces of meat while they smeared their own aphrodisiac across their chests. A bell would be rung to signal the time for the flight of the omegas, who would run into the surrounding wild, whether to hide or brazenly wait for an alpha to find them at their own discretion, and when the horn sounded, the alphas would know they were free to find a mate. While an omega could rebuff them, Felix had his doubts as to whether it would be possible, addled as they would be with the drugs. A brief memory flashed through his mind, an old memory of a running long past; it was a memory of Glenn rubbing that violent red line across his naked chest beneath the bright summer sun, and Felix recalled the way the gathered omegas had looked at his brother. The memory brought the old acidic taste of jealousy to his mouth.

Felix pursed his lips as they neared the steps to the monastery. A pair of omegas dashed past him, holding hands and giggling, their hair adorned with flower crowns; the sight only served to make Felix even more nervous, distracting him enough that he nearly bumped into Seteth when he halted. "You may want to disrobe here rather than on the steps," the other man advised coolly.

Felix said nothing to that as he ducked around a column for more privacy. His hands went to the buckles of his clothes, unfastening mechanically, folding each garment piece by piece into a tidy stack. At last his fingers went to the leather tie in his hair, releasing it in a cascade around his shoulders. Seteth took the bundle when he reemerged, promising it would make its way back to Felix's room.

The steps were hot beneath Felix's bare feet, the brilliant sun having warmed the stone all day. He kept his head bowed, his hair in a curtain around his face as he tried to clumsily shield his identity. Still, as ineffectual as the tactic seemed, no one approached him, and he was grateful. He was offered a flower crown for good luck, but waved it off tersely before finding a spot on the fringe of the crowd to wait. He scanned the milling people, looking for Ingrid, but he saw no sign of her. Soon the small cups of aphrodisiac were being passed out, and Felix hesitated, judging whether he could get away with dumping it out, but he spied Seteth standing on the steps, watching him like a hawk. Felix turned away and gulped his drink in one smooth motion, ready for it all to be over.

He had never taken a heat quickener before; perhaps that's why the tea affected him immediately. His body was suffused with warmth which rapidly burst into a fire, and his breathing came fast and shallow. He couldn't concentrate, his mind slipping as he tried to grasp even a single thought; in fact, he was so lost to the world that he missed the chime, only realizing it was time when he looked up to see omegas running through the field beyond. He swayed on his feet as he watched most of them grow smaller and smaller as they ran.

A laugh startled him out of his reverie, which had felt like hours but had been mere moments. His head swiveled drunkenly and he stared at Sylvain, Dimitri, and Edelgard grouped together, slathering their own aphrodisiac across their chests in deep red lines; the sight of it, like open wounds across otherwise unblemished chests, made him quiver. Dimitri looked solemn, eyeing his red palm while Edelgard fastidiously cleaned hers off with a cloth. Sylvain had his usual easy air about him, a cocky smile on his face; he was already erect and the sight of it gnawed at Felix. Clearly he was no stranger to this, having two years of the running under his belt.

There was no huddled crowd between them now, and panic that they would recognize him crawled its way into Felix's mind the longer he stood there. Thr world was spinning as he turned his head, pausing as he unexpectedly caught Hilda's gaze. She stared straight at him, and as Felix stood their with eyes glazed and mind hazy, her eyes appraised him top to bottom. A little smirk graced her lips as she eyed him while she smeared her aphrodisiac. Before another set of eyes could take in his state, Felix finally bolted, or tried to, his feet feeling leaden as he stumbled down the last steps. He staggered past several omegas in the grassy field who had no shame, brazenly waiting out in the open for first pick of the alphas, but Felix's mind was only consumed with getting as far away as possible.

He arrowed straight for the woods, which lurched in his vision. He passed by more people clearly feeling the same as he as they wandered through the trees glassy-eyed, panting and moaning, which only served to terrify Felix further. He haphazardly dashed through the brush in a sudden spurt of energy until he was too dizzy to keep up the pace, his shoulder brushing a tree and making him stumble off balance. He kept pushing forward though his body begged him to stop, to just lay down right there and give in.

Gritting his teeth, Felix forged ahead until he came across a stream, the banks mossy and slick. He plunged into it and slipped on the smooth rocks, cold water swirling up around his torso. He gasped at the sudden chill as he surged to his feet, but the bracing plunge helped dull his stupor long enough for him to formulate the plan to walk upstream, hoping to throw off his scent and therefore his trail. It was arduous, his body trembling as the drug worked its way deeper into his system, its devilish claws digging in, and it took all his concentration not to slip again on the rocks.

Felix's head lifted as the sound of the horn echoed in a deep, ominous bellow over the woods. He didn't have much time now; the alphas would be coming. He forded farther up the stream, doing his best to ignore his frigid feet, making it several more yards across the slippery rocks before a cramp rippled through his belly. He crouched, regulating his breathing as muzzy heat crept through his brain. He stared as if through a long tunnel, feeling detached as he watched a few drops of slick drip from between his legs to be swept away by the stream. His heat was in full effect, desperate need blooming in his nethers. Felix splashed water over himself, trying to wash away the offending liquid because he knew the scent of it would lead the alphas to him. He growled at the thought, scrubbing with intensity before remembering that he needed to keep moving and find a place to shelter.

Splashing gracelessly from the chill water, Felix made his way up the bank and into a thick stand of trees; the slick was beginning to run down his inner thighs, one drop at first, then more following until a rivulet was trickling down his calf. His hands snatched at nearby leaves, pressing a clump of them between his legs to try to contain the flow as he staggered through the woods. The echoes of shouts and laughter and things more lascivious in nature bounced through the trees, confusing him and muddling his sense of direction. He stumbled and reached out to brace himself against a rough trunk, legs trembling; the fingers holding the leaves slipped from position and slick dribbled around them, dripping to the forest floor. He couldn't make it much farther with the heat like a boulder pressing between his thighs and his head spinning like a miller's wheel; he had to go to ground.

Felix wandered until, shivering and feverish, he collapsed before a thicket. He managed to wiggle his way beneath some of the thorny brambles. There, he pressed his cheek against the musty pile of old leaves and dirt, dragging in their scent to try to calm himself. Squeezing his thighs together with a squelching wet noise, Felix curled up, praying he would pass the night alone.

Slowly the sun sank, leaving the full moon like an all-seeing eye dangling in the sky above, no doubt boring into Felix in accusation for shirking his religious duties. Sounds still carried through the woods, making Felix's heat worse. There were groans and moans, shouts of completion and triumph that tugged at his primal desires, calling him to join. Felix's fingers slipped between his thighs, ghosting over his sex before he pressed the heel of his palm to it, willing the terrible need to end soon.

He didn't know how long he lay there before he heard a rustle. Felix stilled as he realized he had been whimpering in his transfixed state; his senses strained as he prayed no one could smell his pungent heat, though he knew it was useless; even a deadnose like Caspar would be able to smell him. The small thicket reeked with his scent, slick soaking into the earth and drying on his inner thighs. The rustling drew closer and Felix spied a tall shadow through the brambles, their silhouette outlined by the moon. The alpha was questing, head shifting from side to side. The oaf was clearly relying more on his eyes than his nose; the ineptitude irked Felix, but it also brought relief that he wouldn't be found. The alpha drew closer and closer and then...passed by. Felix let out his breath, lungs burning from holding it. He pressed his face to the dried leaves and trembled as his body begged him to chase down the potential mate, but he refused.

The alpha struck quickly; in his distraction, Felix hadn't heard the alpha return. A big hand reached into the thicket and grabbed hold of his ankle, yanking him easily in his defenseless state. Felix clawed at the dry dirt in desperation; there was nothing else to grasp at but the tangled brambles. A few scratched his left cheek as he was torn from his tenuous safety. This alpha was strong to be able to drag him, and the fact made Felix's heart race. When he was out in the open, he snarled, ready to fend off his amorous pursuer.

Felix was not counting on staring straight up into the face of Sylvain. It was dark, but his childhood friend was unmistakable. How had Sylvain come to be here? Felix never imagined his amorous friend wouldn't have found a partner yet, but here he was, hovering over Felix. There was the space of a breath where they stared at each other and Felix was sure Sylvain would say something, anything, about Felix's status, but nothing came. Sylvain simply stared at him, breathing shallow and hard as if they had just finished a training session. The alpha fell to his knees, head lowering slowly so he could take in the scent rising from between Felix's splayed legs.

He looked...feral. Gone was soft, pleasant, vapid Sylvain; he was replaced by a beast made of hard planes and he possessed a singular purpose. Felix stared as Sylvain sniffed at him, face inches from the the center of the his heat. Felix felt his sex go hot and ache with need, a fresh gush of slick dribbling out to show the alpha his body was ready; he wanted to die of embarrassment, but apparently the alpha liked what he smelled as he began moving to crawl on top of Felix. The omega's heart raced and his reluctance resurged at the brief sight of the large cock bobbing between his friend's legs.

Striking swiftly, Felix lifted a leg while rocking back and slammed his heel against a hard shoulder. He didn't waste time watching the other man fall back, didn't know whether the fingers sliding off his ankle in another attempt to grab him were a figment of his imagination or not; he just ran. He cursed the way his unbound hair got in his eyes and stuck to his sweating skin and the way his pulse pounded in his ears.

He didn't make it far before his foot met with a fallen branch, a sharp twig slicing the arch of his foot open. He stumbled, twisting his ankle, unable to smother the sharp yelp the sudden pain drew from him. Felix tried to stand on it and put pressure, moaning and grasping at a nearby tree at the throbbing pain. He panted, allowing himself only a few moments of respite before forging on, sure that Sylvain was close by. He stumbled, limping in the dark, heading for the only moonlight he could see beyond the trees, desperate to not be taken unawares. He was nearly there when a tall figure stepped from behind a tree.

Felix tried to run, but he forgot about his injury as he attempted to veer away, putting too much pressure on his foot. He cried out, knee crumpling beneath him, and he would have fallen if Sylvain hadn't grabbed him.

Only it wasn't Sylvain. Felix stared wide-eyed and vulnerable Dx 14edqat Claude. The usually light-hearted alpha was stoic now, the light of the moon casting sharp shadows on his sharp cheekbones. Felix clutched at thick biceps, heart pounding. Claude rumbled deep in his chest and Felix felt his legs go weak, his body receptive to the gesture even as his mind balked. Claude stared at him wordlessly, eyes so intense it rocked Felix to his core; it seemed that beneath that dutiful, cordial exterior lay something else entirely. Claude looked at him as if he were going to open him up to find out how he worked, and Felix didn't know if he would bother to put him back together afterward.

Felix managed to squirm away just as the alpha tried to seize him in a crushing hold. Felix whirled, ducking around the other man, gritting his teeth against the pain as he put pressure on his foot. He fled into the clearing, hobbling a he tried to escape, not knowing where to go or what to do, only knowing he needed to flee.

He fled right into the arms of Sylvain. His friend caught him fast, grip bruising; he wouldn't let his prey go a second time. The omega ended up crushed against a broad, naked chest, the red streak across it looking almost black in the dark. He trembled as he breathed in the scent of bare skin and sweat and the mildly sweet scent of the painted-on aphrodisiac while a rumble rolled through the alpha, the call to a potential mate.

Felix was unable to make an answering sound, voice caught in his throat. He froze as he felt Claude approach, the second alpha pressing up against his back. He and Sylvain began growling at each other, the low vibration shaking Felix, who was sandwiched between them. It wasn't threatening, not yet, but a soft prodding of each other's intentions and commitment to claiming this omega. Felix's heart pounded as he feared the worst; they weren't fighting yet, but if the two of them got worked up enough... The damage they could do to each other would be immense. The vibration was growing deeper and deeper, making Felix's bones ache.

Felix swallowed his pride and began to purr. It was weak and shaky at first, his vocal chords unused to the action, but it grew stronger, encouraged when the two alphas ceased their growls. They were concentrating on him now, their building challenge forgotten in favor of paying attention to the heat-stricken omega between them. Felix's purr faltered as Claude leaned in and nuzzled at his hair, the soft gesture completely unexpected. Not to be outdone, Sylvain nuzzled at the other side. 

It felt as if he was floating, mind gone hazy. Felix was having problems concentrating on anything now as the alphas rubbed their faces against his cheeks and hair and neck. Felix whimpered when they brushed against the side of his neck just below his ears, head tilting back as the fever ate at his brain. He stared up at the moon, head resting on Claude's shoulder as lips dragged over his neck and throat; he gasped and arched as teeth found his earlobes and tugged. He grew wetter, slick sliding down his inner thigh once more.

The alphas rutted, no doubt smelling it. Their cocks caught on his skin as they quested for the sweet heat that scent promised. Felix's mouth fell open and Sylvain took advantage, kissing him like a starving man. Felix didn't fight or even participate, just let Sylvain take in a frenzy, tongue sweeping in. Nimble hands roamed down Felix's sides and over his belly, caressing and intent. Fingers slid through his pubes and to his nub, erect and waiting. Felix cried out into Sylvain's mouth as he was touched; it was almost painful, every nerve lighting up. He lost the ability to hold himself up, and the alphas pressed closer to keep him from falling.

The fingers slid farther, moving easily through the mess of slick until they found Felix's hole. Without pause they shoved their way inside, and Felix jerked, spasming. Besides some exploratory encounters with Ingrid when they were younger, Felix had never had someone else's fingers inside him. They were big, bigger than his own or Ingrid's slight but insistent ones. Claude's plunged in, taking as only a person assured of his destiny could: without compunction or hesitation, sure of what was theirs. As they slid in and out, Claude's thumb caressed his nub and Felix mewled. The omega's hands clutched at Sylvain's torso, fingers dragging across sweaty skin and hard muscle.

Sylvain grunted, cock rutting hard against Felix's stomach. He leaned down, dragging his teeth over the omega's throat, nipping and suckling until broad bruises began to flourish across pale skin like blossoming wildflowers. Felix let him, head lolling as sane thought bled from him despite trying to hold on. The fingers inside him worked mercilessly, stoking the fire of need that was thrumming through him, but it was the thumb on his nub that sent him spiralling out of control. His back bowed, mouth open as if to scream but only a choking sound came out. The orgasm raced through him like fire in his blood, burning him alive; he couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. His body shook and a hot rush of slick gushed over Claude's hand.

Sylvain went to his knees, desperately whining. Claude offered up his fingers, which were lapped at with fervor, Sylvan tasting the omega's slick, and when the fingers were clean, he snarled to have them moved out of his way. Once the path was clear, he dove in, tongue plunging and swirling and tasting. Felix lost every shred of decency then, becoming just another beast, grunting and mewling, fingers clawing at the red hair between his legs. Claude held him, hips rutting, cock rubbing along Felix's inner thighs, occasionally prodding a distracted Sylvain on the chin. Sylvain growled but didn't stop his ravenous feast. His lips latched onto Felix's nub, pulling its few inches into his mouth for his tongue to assault.

Felix screamed then, a long, desperate keen into the night sky as the tongue worked him until he was shaking and oversensitive. Time lost all meaning, and when he opened his eyes Sylvain stood before him, eyes greedy. The alpha tried to bear Felix to the ground; Clause was strong, but he couldn't hold the weight of them both, and the three of them went toppling. Felix whimpered as his lame foot was jostled, but the pain was soon shoved aside.

Sylvain was above him, just as he had been back at the thicket, but this time Felix didn't try to run. He watched the alpha's silent contemplation, nerves jangling as he waited, but Sylvain held still.

He was waiting for permission. Even as he strained to take, Felix could see that his friend was holding himself back. Sylvain was tense, chest moving with deep breaths and his jaw was clenched. Felix knew how hard he was fighting his most basic of instincts, and for the first time Felix felt power associated with his status. Never before in his life had he felt that being an omega made him powerful, but here were two alphas, two of the strongest men he knew, waiting for him to just breathe the word yes. Felix dragged the sweet torture out only a moment more before parting his legs in permission and softly mewling.

Sylvain was on him in a flash, frantically rutting and doing so without finesse. Felix barely spared a thought for Claude, the poor man taking the brunt of Felix's weight and Sylvain's jostling, but soon he didn't care about Claude at all. Sylvain's cock caught against his folds, and then found his hole. The alpha whined as he tried to work it into the tight space, hips canting, attempting to find the right position. Felix whined as the head caught just inside his hole, pressing deeper with each hump of Sylvain's hips. Claude's broad hands dug into Felix's thighs with bruising force as he lifted them up and open, and Sylvain roared in triumph as he finally managed to sink in to the root.

Felix gasped as he felt the deepest parts of him touched in such a way for the first time. Sylvain's cock felt like a heavy weight cradled inside, and his body squeezed around its newfound treasure. Felix let out a shuddering breath and stared wide-eyed into amber eyes with pupils blown wide, Sylvain's red hair in a wild tangle about his face, and he knew that it was perfect. He couldn't speak, but let out a piteous, begging cry.

Sylvain didn't need any more urging. He surged forward, hips working in a frenzy to fuck the willing hole beneath him. Claude's fingers kept their bruising hold on Felix's bouncing legs, holding him open.

Felix stared up at the all-seeing moon, brain glazing over as it tried to process all the new sensations. Sylvain's cock sent pleasure coursing through all his nerves with each thrust, and yet Felix's body wanted more, more, more. He wondered at the feel of coarse pubes rubbing against his nub, overstimulating him. Sylvain's head was tucked against Felix's shoulder, the alpha grunting. Felix slid his fingers into red locks, rubbing and tugging until Sylvain was rumbling. Claude was not to be forgotten either, the second alpha gnawing at Felix's shoulder, sharp canines digging in; Felix could feel Claude's cock pressed tight between his buttocks like an iron pole. The omega floated between the two, an amalgamation of pains and pleasures, feeling as if he had no corporeal body.

He snapped back to himself when he felt something larger bumping against his hole, too hard to be the alpha's balls. Too late his frazzled brain realized it was the knot, and even though he shoved at Sylvain's shoulders, they didn't budge; the alpha was focused on his mission. Claude was no help to Felix, siding with his alpha brethren's need as he pulled Felix's legs back harder, opening him that much wider.

Felix screamed, the sound spiraling up into the night sky as the knot made its way inside, wedged just barely within his hole. Sylvain went wild, ass lifting higher as he tried to fuck the knot deeper, pressing down with the weight of his torso to keep Felix from stopping him. Felix snarled and clawed at Sylvain's back, digging bloodied furrows, but the alpha was beyond caring about the pain.

They both cried out as the knot popped inside, Felix's body clamping around it greedily, muscles milking the hard, round lump. Felix got another shock: Sylvain, smooth-talking, braggadocious Sylvain, soon became a whimpering, soft mess. The alpha nuzzled into the crook of Felix's neck, suckling like a pup at the bruised skin. Felix pet him with trembling hands as the cock trapped inside pulsed, spurting hot cum. Every jump of Sylvain's cock rubbed the head against sensitive parts that Felix didn't know he had. He moaned, hands burying themselves in his mate's hair, and he was surprised to find it was silky soft; he hadn't touched Sylvain so intimately in years, certainly not since Felix had presented, and it made his heart race. Felix kneaded the locks with his fingers, far gone in the feeling of being knotted, allowing himself to be rolled under by the feeling. Eventually Sylvain regained some of himself, mouth seeking Felix's, needy and hot. They kissed for a time, tongues moving languidly, Felix's body rocking in a soft wave as Claude humped at him from below.

Felix was content until Sylvain decided that he was finished. The alpha reared up, trying to pull away, but he was still caught fast. Felix gasped and Sylvain grunted as he tugged again and again, but his knot wasn't budging and Felix's body seemed determined to keep hold of it.

It was Claude who resolved the issue. His hands went to Felix's sex, the omega shivering as his body recalled what those broad fingers had done to him before. They pressed on him, opening him up at the same time they grabbed hold of the root of Sylvain, working him in a rocking motion while his fingers pushed in around the knot. In an instant it popped free with a wet squelch and a gush of cum, and Felix's body cried out in objection. He snarled at Sylvain for the cruel abandonment, but the alpha was already laying on his back in a sleepy haze. Felix took a moment to eye the thick knot, still swollen, and felt wonder that something so large fit in his body.

His contemplation was interrupted when Claude rolled him off into a heap on the ground. Felix growled in indignation which ceased immediately as a hand pressed on the back of his head, pushing his face against the cool grass. Claude loomed above him and for once Felix didn't have any taunting words. The alpha's other hand slid up Felix's side, surprisingly gentle for his intense demeanor. The omega lay still as his next lover explored, hands sure. Felix huffed against the grass as his desire began to rise once more, and he wanted to hate it, but Claude lulled him in, dragging him back into senseless debasement.

Fingers found his slit and Felix whimpered, inner muscles tightening, causing a small river of cum and slick to rush out. Claude slid his fingers inside, now quite acquainted with Felix's best spots. He worked him, rumbling approval as Felix's ass lifted, chasing the feeling, trying to get Claude deeper. Soon his back was curved, his sex lifted and on full display. Claude hovered over him, indulging the omega but ultimately invested in getting what he wanted.

Felix jerked and yelped when he felt a thumb glide up the cleft of his ass, the pad of it pressing against his puckered hole. He tried to lift his head but the alpha kept it pressed to the ground, rumbling a warning. Felix's breath came faster as the thumb traveled up and down from one hole to the other, spreading slick. It rubbed in circles around his sphincter, and Felix bit his lip, unsure how to feel; it made him uncomfortable, but it was...intriguing. Claude wiggled the digit and Felix groaned through his nose in discomfiture, hoping the sound would make the other man back off.

Claude did nothing of the sort. Instead he pressed harder and harder until his thumb forced its way in. Felix tried to lift his ass away, but it didn't help. Bit by bit, the thumb sank inside until suddenly it was buried all the way.

Felix panted. He was confused and nervous and excited. The thumb in his ass was less than comfortable, but there was something about it that was on the cusp of driving him wild. Claude let it rest there as his other fingers worked, winding Felix up tighter and tighter until he was on the brink of another orgasm, and then he stopped. Felix keened, rump wiggling in the air in desperation, willing the fingers to return and finish the job.

They didn't come back, but Claude's cock came to fill the void. He slid in smoothly, his free hand abandoning its hold on Felix's head to glide across his back, coming to rest between his shoulder blades. Felix's mind went fuzzy again as the alpha's cock pressed against the best places, the arch of the omega's back helping to facilitate it.

Claude barely paused before he began fucking, hips pistoning in hard, measured thrusts. The slap of flesh on flesh resounded, wet, squishing noises providing an accompaniment. Felix shuddered as the alpha's full, heavy balls slapped against his sensitive nub while he rammed into the omega below him. There was no warning as a second finger wiggled its way into his ass, and the omega hissed out through his teeth at the burning stretch in his sphincter. Claude fingerfucked him, digits plunging in rhythm with his cock, and Felix felt so incredibly full.

The knot came with more finesse with this lover. Where Sylvain had waited too long and barely made it inside, Claude worked his in at the first sign of swelling, their position helping him get in deep with ease. The alpha maintained his short, shallow thrusts, careful to keep the knot from slipping free before it was big enough to catch. Felix breathed short and shallow as this time he got to experience the knot growing inside him, steadily pushing against his walls until he felt he couldn't take any more, and then it grew just a bit more. His body accepted it gratefully, muscles contracting and caressing it, milking Claude as he was brought to orgasm with an embarrassing whimper. Felix didn't think it could get any better until those big fingers buried in his ass began to move, Claude rumbling his pleasure as he rubbed and stimulated his own knot through the thin wall of Felix's flesh.

Felix lost it at the feeling, collapsing as his legs trembled. Claude was forced to follow, barely catching himself with an outstretched hand. He continued to massage his knot, and Felix realized the alpha was growling every time his cock twitched inside, pulsing his deposit of cum to mix with Sylvain's inside the omega. After a time, Claude slipped his fingers free and collapsed on top of Felix, his weight oppressive in the warm summer night, skin sticky with sweat. Felix grumped at him, but Claude ignored it, unconcerned by his mate's prickly nature, nuzzling the omega's hair till he found his ear, nibbling and licking it till Felix was a purring mess beneath him. The alpha's hips rutted in tight circles, drawing their pleasure out for several minutes, both of them panting under the full moon.

Felix was just working up the courage to touch the muscled flank of his lover when Claude suddenly decided he was finished, barely waiting for his knot to subside even a little before he reared up and began tugging. Felix snarled in surprise, and when the alpha didn't stop, he latched onto the hand closest to him with his teeth, drawing blood, but it didn't stop Claude. The alpha shoved his fingers inside Felix's hole as he had done with Sylvain, prying his knot free.

Felix whimpered as fresh cum gushed out over his nub, teasing him. His abandoned hole clenched, letting out a lewd wet sound as it closed on nothing. Felix glared as Claude lay down in the grass and closed his eyes, cock flaccid against his thigh, and he hated the man who seemed not to have a care in the world after what he had just done. The omega sat up, disgusted yet excited by the extremely messy situation between his legs. His nub ached terribly, his hopes of another orgasm dashed. He humped at the air, jaw clenched to keep himself from distasteful whimpering. He longed for Ingrid to be there so they could press against each other, grinding until they found their completion.

But Ingrid wasn't there. Sylvain, however...

Felix eyed the alpha laying in the grass a few feet from Claude, currently being completely useless. Felix stared for a long time, hesitating, but hadn't they gotten what they wanted? Didn't he deserve to be so satiated? Even though his thighs were covered in various dried fluids and his hair was soaked in sweat, plastered to his head in a disgusting mess, and there was no doubt dirt smeared across his skin, Felix wanted, NEEDED more. The insufferable demand was growing between his legs again, a demand that refused to be silenced.

Creeping on hands and knees, Felix crossed to the prostrate alpha, brow furrowing in annoyance that he seemed to be sleeping. With a huff, Felix mounted him, and when Sylvain's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, Felix pinned him by his shoulders. A snarl rose from his throat, a desperate, demanding sound unlike anything he'd ever made in his life. Sylvain's eyes widened at the noise, and he lay still. Felix's hips rocked, smearing slick and Claude's cum across Sylvain's pelvis, and it wasn't long before the alpha was hard, face full of lust. Sylvain had always been so terribly predictable.

Felix had all the power now, and he exalted in it. He rubbed his nub against the cock beneath him, panting as the pleasure built and built until it crested, the wave rolling him under, every nerve alight with pure pleasure. Sylvain took the distracted moment to rut upward, cock sheathing itself once more inside the omega. Felix rode him, unsure at first, but eventually falling into the rhythm with the alpha's hands guiding his hips. Sylvain moaned beneath him, and Felix felt fierce pride that he brought his friend low as he worked his body.

He was surprised by the slide of fingers against his ass, tried to jerk forward but a strong hand on his shoulder kept him seated. Sylvain whined, his hands going to Felix's hips to try to make double sure he couldn't escape. The fingers teased at the omega's sphincter again and then resumed their place inside as if they had never left. Claude coaxed him to keep bouncing on Sylvain's cock, and Sylvain was whining, fingers bruising Felix's hips as Claude's clever fingers caressed his cock through Felix's flesh, coaxing the knot to come out and play.

Felix bent over, hair dangling over Sylvain's chest as he kept grinding, the knot growing bigger and bigger. Soon it was wedged, Felix's battered walls clinging to it. Now that he'd taken both, he realized Sylvain's was wider, more of an oval shape to Claude's more spherical knot; it was not knowledge he ever thought he would know about his classmates, but there it was. Sylvain was rumbling in pleasure and Felix nipped his chest, quite pleased with himself as he left a small mark. Claude's fingers slid free, and Felix thought the alpha had grown bored or was just waiting for his turn.

He was so very wrong. The blunt, broad head of the alpha's cock bumped against his sphincter; Felix tried to arch away, but he was stuck fast to Sylvain, and the horrific realization dawned that Claude had planned it that way.

The second alpha fucked into him slowly but steadily, never letting Felix quite catch his breath. It stung despite all the lubricant, and Felix felt stretched to the breaking point, gritting his teeth. Yet there was pleasure as Claude's cock slid over where Sylvain's knot was nestled, the thin wall almost seeming as if it weren't there at all. Sylvain groaned, hips bucking, and Felix bit him hard in retaliation as he grew bolder, teeth scraping for purchase on sweaty skin.

Claude's hands covered Sylvain's on Felix's hips in an intimate caress, callouses dragging across sensitive skin before he began truly fucking him. The thrusts tugged the knot already lodged inside him, making him keen against Sylvain's chest. Claude grunted as he pounded into Felix's ass, a man driven toward one purpose; the feeling of something invading that part of him was strange and terrible and great all at once. It intensified the feeling of Sylvain's cock inside him, made him crave more yet repulsed him. His fingers dug into Sylvain's arms, nails scratching as he rode out the intensity of Claude's thrusts.

He balked when the alpha started pushing his knot inside. It couldn't fit, wouldn't fit, but the alpha was a madman. Claude was hellbent, hands pinning Felix down against Sylvain, who also growled, startled by the other alpha's actions. Claude rolled his hips, shoving as if he could not fail, and he didn't. 

Three voices rose into the night as the knot lodged and swelled. It shoved against Sylvain's, fighting to take up space. Felix clawed at the alpha beneath him, breath harsh and heavy as he strained to take it all. Sylvain wrapped his fingers in Felix's disheveled hair, yanking him into a brutal kiss. Teeth pressed into his lips, then Sylvain's eager tongue was delving into his mouth, overwhelming him. Claude was growling his pleasure above them, hips occasionally jerking as he spent his seed inside Felix's ass. At some point Sylvain's fingers wandered down to where the three of them were connected, prodding at the straining flesh with wonder as he felt the knots barely contained within.

Everything blurred for Felix then. His mind shut down as his body was overwhelmed, speared between the two alphas as he was. He knew they touched him, hands groping and caressing, but he was far away, drifting in a haze. He remembered mewling when the first knot came free, the second coming soon after. His muscles were on fire and he shivered with the sweat cooling on his skin. The alphas pressed in tight around him, Claude tucking Felix's head under his chin while Sylvain curled around him, hands splayed on his full belly. The two of them rumbled a soothing noise, and as their warmth seeped into him, Felix slipped into an exhausted sleep.

\-----

Felix woke just before dawn. He was cold and his ankle throbbed mercilessly. He sat up and reeled with dizziness, reached out a hand to catch himself and...

He jerked his hand back as it came into contact with skin that wasn't his own. He stared at the other man in disbelief. Claude was on his back, seeming dead to the world; the barest movement of his chest drew Felix's eyes to the remnants of the crimson smear across Claude's flesh. Felix felt blood rushing in his ears as he stared, mortified as blurred memories of the night before came rushing back, memories of him delirious with heat, taking Claude's knot, reveling in it, clinging and biting and scratching and...

But Claude hadn't been the only one to mate him in the hot night. Felix dared to look to his other side. Sylvain murmured something as he rolled over, curling up around Felix's hip and beginning to softly snore like the giant lummox he was. Felix had the distinct memory of sloppy kisses and he suddenly couldn't shake the feeling of his nails tearing across that broad back when he caught sight of the blood-crusted furrows along Sylvain's back.

Felix made an unwilling noise then held completely still, but neither alpha stirred or woke. He tried to push away the memories and took stock of himself; his ankle was extremely swollen, the skin mottled with deep livid bruising. He couldn't bear to turn it so he couldn't see the bottom of his foot, but he knew the deep cut on the sole was worrisome as well. His dark hair was wild and unkempt, forest detritus caught in the tangle. There were several stinging scratches by his left eye from the thorny brambles, and although he could only see a few on his chest and shoulders, he knew his neck would also be ringed in a collar of vivid hickies. His shoulders had mottled pink and red marks, some of them showing that they were quite clearly from the imprint of teeth, and his hips bore the bruises of two different sets of hands. Dried across his thighs, buttocks, and belly were their mix of fluids, and here and there were smears of the red alpha aphrodisiac on his skin, a bold reminder of their unfettered lust.

He let out a trembling breath as he tried to bury the carnal memories, but even as he resolved not to think about it, he couldn't forget the touch of fingers and the taste of overzealous wet kisses, and the sensation of being knotted over and over. He suddenly recalled waking in the night, shamefully mewling as the heat tortured him again. He remembered Claude's hand slipping between his legs and driving him to another hard orgasm before settling back to sleep, but perhaps it was all a fever dream, or at least he prayed it was. He had never been so wanton, so out of control before. He hated that it ate at his mind.

He needed to get home, back to the safety of his room. Amongst his leather sharpening straps, his whetstone, polishing oil, and his sword, the world would finally make sense. He wanted nothing more than to sink into a hot bath and try to forget it all. He would pretend this never happened, and if they questioned it, he would never admit that it was him they had taken in the frenzied heat of the midsummer running. Felix decided it was best to let the sleeping beasts lie and made his escape.

Or he tried to. A strong hand grabbed his wrist and he stared down into Claude's green eyes. The alpha said nothing as he lay there in the grass, but the wordless exchange between them took Felix's breath away; Claude's face spoke of desire and lust and something else Felix didn't want to acknowledge. He tried to pull away, but Claude's fingers clamped harder. Not about to back down from a challenge, Felix scowled and jerked back even harder, wresting himself free.

An arm snaked around Felix's waist, and Claude's eyes flicked down to the interloper, his face serene but his body language hostile. Sylvain had apparently woken as he was jostled and had no compunction about touching his friend without invitation. "What an amazing night, right?" Sylvain chuckled lasciviously as his hand rubbed over Felix's hip. "I didn't know you were so...feisty."

Felix felt his cheeks light up in a blaze at Sylvain's bold touch and assertion. Claude simply quirked a brow, lacing his fingers together on his stomach and saying nothing, but Felix could feel his amusement and that only served to irk him more. He stared over his shoulder in anger at his childhood friend, but Sylvain only gave him an easy grin, unfazed from years of dealing with Felix's prickly demeanor. The alpha sat up, fingers burrowing into long, dark hair with vulgar familiarity as he drew Felix into his signature sloppy kiss. Felix shoved against Sylvain's shoulder, but the alpha was like a wall of stone. Sylvain ate at him, wet and slick, and Felix trembled, nub aching as he remembered how wild Sylvain had been when he used his mouth on his sex.

Claude rumbled beside them, part in interest and part in jealousy. As soon as Sylvain released Felix's mouth, Claude rose up to take him, his lips firm and dry. He was just as insistent as Sylvain, yet more controlled. Felix felt himself getting wet at the slow slide of the alpha's tongue, and there was that terrible need again, rising up to consume him. Before it could, Felix bit Claude, who released him with a chuckle, thumb rubbing over his tender lip.

Felix eyed the two alphas with suspicion, both of their stares unnerving him. As he only felt he could handle one at a time, he shifted toward Sylvain, the devil he knew. His tongue felt leaden, and his friend gave him an encouraging look. Felix could only think of one thing at present. "You didn't seem surprised by me being..."

"An omega?" The way Sylvain said it, so smug, so lascivious, annoyed Felix to his core.

"How did you know?" Felix demanded. His most precious and carefully guarded secret, and here was Sylvain laying it bare as if all the world knew, as if all of them had been laughing behind his back.

"I know you've been using Ingrid as a cover," Sylvain said. Felix's jaw tightened painfully hard, his teeth clenching to keep scathing words inside in a bid to maintain some decorum.

"Spending heats together to throw off your own scent. Clever," Claude said, a hand sliding up to play with a lock of dark hair. Felix smacked it away in annoyance as he remembered he was stuck between the two of them.

"It made it hard to track you," Sylvain said. "Her heat scent has always been muddled with yours, but once we locked on the right one..."

"'We'?" Felix spat like an angry cat. He thought running into Claude had been an accident, at least, but to know they had been working together, making a concerted effort... He tried not to let his confusion at their smiles show.

"I followed her scent for a while," Sylvain said with a sigh. "I thought yours was the deeper scent, but you're sweet. Sweet, but sharp."

Felix hated it, hated that they had his secret. "How long have you known?" he asked, soft and frustrated.

"It was that winter when the snow was the deepest we'd seen in years," Sylvain said softly. "Everyone gathered together for those boring talks. I went looking for you and Ingrid the moment we arrived. You were in the second floor library."

Felix's heart pounded as he recalled that day. It was only their second time, and it wasn't that they were in heat. That time had been all about exploring, two young omegas having fun, dallying in secrecy. Felix remembered the plunge of Ingrid's fingers into him, too rough at first, and then they found their rhythm. Felix remembered her breathless laughter after his intense orgasm, so intense he'd seen stars.

"I watched you," Sylvain said. His mouth hung open just a moment, as if tasting the air, tasting the memory. "Damn near came in my pants. For years I thought it was Ingrid who excited me." Sylvain's eyes grew hooded. "I've been waiting for this. I knew I had to have you on your first run. I--"

"Don't say another word!" Felix snapped, quivering with rage or fear or excitement; he couldn't tell. Sylvain gave him a rakish grin, but kept his words to himself. "And you?"

Claude eyed him, a little smirk on his lips. Felix hated that he thought the way the alpha's skin wrinkled around his eyes when he smiled was nice. "Hilda has known since the second day of class; her nose is extraordinary. It would have helped if she had tracked you for me, but she had other things to distract her, as I'm sure you can imagine. Sylvain did an admirable job of flushing you out, however."

Felix scowled. "Why did the two of you..."

Claude smiled ruefully. "I would have preferred you to myself, of course, but two hunters assures the possibility of victory that much more, and I didn't intend to let you go, no matter the price."

Sylvain snorted, tossing his head to shake his disheveled hair from his eyes. "I did all the work. If I hadn't done a second sweep of that thicket, someone else may have found Felix."

Felix felt his throat constrict. He hadn't realized it wasn't the same alpha come round twice to find his hiding spot. The mental images of both alphas questing for him made him squeeze his thighs together.

"You found him, I'll give you that, but without me, he would have got away. Don't forget your clumsiness led to his injury in the first place." Claude said serenely enough, but his measured words belied the tension in his body.

Sylvain was scowling, ready to argue more, but Felix silenced him with a sudden hand over his friend's mouth. "Who else knows about me?" Felix asked, voice low and angry, both at them and himself for his reaction to them.

"No one," Claude said. At the omega's scoff, the alpha gave him a bold sweep of his gaze before reassuring him, "I do like a good secret, and the best way to keep one is to keep it to yourself."

There was a hidden meaning sparkling beneath the words, and Felix balked at having to think about it. He swatted Sylvain's wandering hand away a second time in irritation. "Why me?" Felix demanded, wishing the question had more authority and was less like a squalling pup.

"Because I have a special love of roses," Claude said. When Felix stared at him in confusion, he lifted a hand to touch the omega's face. "All those thorns, but I can't help wanting to get close."

Claude kissed him. Felix wanted to fight it, but all he managed was a hard bite to the alpha's lower lip, one which Claude took in stride, no doubt expecting it this time. Soon thr alpha was opening him up, tongue warm and wet, teasing and flicking. Sylvain was finally able to touch without being warded off, his hand wasting no time delving between Felix's legs. His fingers were eager, but too rough and fast, the omega wiggling his hips in frustration until a second hand joined Sylvain's on his sex. Claude guided them both, one hand showing Sylvain's fingers how to work Felix and the other showing Felix how to rock into Sylvain's touch. Before long, Felix was climbing higher and higher until fingers sliding into him pushed him off the precipice of pleasure. He leaned back against Sylvain, Claude's mouth following to eat his moans.

Felix felt two cocks pressing against him once more, and cursed that his body took notice, already begging for it. He looked down to see Claude's cock against his inner thigh, the bulbous head staring up at him, hole open and leaking. The skin around the knot was darker, pooling in soft wrinkles, loose so it could accommodate the thick flesh when it grew. Claude pulled the skin tight and Felix could see the multitude of dark red starburst veins. He looked up to find Claude's eyes on him, his face soft and bemused, and Felix hated it. He looked away with a scowl, knowing he looked like a petulant fool.

Sylvain was whining, humping his cock between Felix's legs, and the occasional graze against his sex was making him weak again. He moaned then looked up through his disheveled hair at Claude's blazing green eyes. "It's only because of the aphrodisiac," he ground out between clenched teeth as Sylvain latched onto his tender neck, wordless and feral as he rutted.

Claude smiled, bemused. "That wore off hours ago."

Felix cursed him, lunging. They grappled momentarily before Claude's front was pressed against Felix's backside, cock driving through slick. He would have had a chance to free himself if Sylvain didn't press in, fighting for his own right to mate. Felix could have fought them both off if the fight had been fair. He could have, he told himself. He didn't open his legs; Claude did it, he told himself. He didn't cant his hips to accept another intrusion of a big cock; Sylvain pushed him into that position, he told himself. He clung to his childhood friend, exalting as Sylvain grunted in pain, the fire from the scratches no doubt reigniting. It only made Felix dig in harder, even as he pulled the alpha closer. He was soon the recipient of more of Sylvain's sloppy kisses, just as fervent as the night before, the alpha's hips moving just as desperately.

Claude grunted beneath them, struggling to chase his own pleasure beneath Sylvain's violent thrusts. Felix took pity on him, grabbing hold of Sylvain's red hair and gently tugging. The alpha paused, staring at his mate with pupils blown wide, his breathing ragged. How did the oaf convince so many into his bed with all his fumbling? Still, Felix somehow found his messy fervor endearing. Felix soothed him, tutting at the alpha to just wait, be a good boy. Sylvain whined at that, but obeyed, thighs trembling. Felix guided him to hold his legs open wider, move his hips just so, and just like that, Claude was able to work his way into Felix's ass. The omega groaned, clutching Sylvain at the too-full feeling that was growing uncomfortably familiar. Sylvain nuzzled at him in a tender, soothing gesture, and Claude repeated it on his other cheek, flicking his tongue over the scratches left by the thorns. 

There was no way for Claude to thrust in their position, but he seemed content to sit with Felix flush against him, fully sheathing his cock. Sylvain spread his legs wide enough to bracket Claude's and resumed thrusting like a jackrabbit, breath hot and wet on Felix's neck.

It was more jarring in the growing light of morning. Felix felt completely exposed out there in the field, but he didn't see anyone from the running. There were no shadows to obscure anything, and as the sun rose to another hot summer day, Felix was laid bare to his lovers in a new way. He could count the freckles on Sylvain's shoulders now, could see the lustrous shine of Claude's hair caught up in his braid, which tickled Felix's neck from time to time. There was no hiding now.

Sylvain was whimpering, hips working without pause as he chased his orgasm. Claude murmured something Felix couldn't understand over the harsh sound of Sylvain's breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh. Claude grabbed Felix's hands and guided them down to Sylvain's pistoning hips, grabbing hold and pulling him in tight. Sylvain balked, growling at the impediment to his thrusts, but Felix felt the growing knot and knew what Claude was trying to push him to do. Felix reined the alpha in, yanking him until his pelvis was flush with his own. Sylvain heaved, but Claude and Felix held him hard, and soon his knot was lodged. 

Felix watched in fascination as Sylvain's head fell back, his throat bobbing as he strained, the light of the sun bringing out the bright red of his hair. Sylvain was lost to them, grunting and giving sharp, intermittent thrusts. Felix could feel Sylvain's cock pulse and jump inside him as he came. Claude murmured his appreciation, feeling the same thing inside Felix. The omega whined as he felt the second knot growing, his legs squeezing Sylvain's torso as if he could stop the impending second knotting. Sylvain whined, pressing in harder, determined not to be ousted as Claude's knot warred with his, applying pressure from within. Felix was smashed between them, simply along for the ride.

Claude's knot had reached its full roundness, and it was being threatened with expulsion as it lost its war to Sylvain, who managed to keep himself deeper. Claude's knot was now stretching Felix's sphincter in painful ways, making the omega whine in distress. Claude reached down and applied pressure with his hand, keeping himself in, easing some of the pain. His other hand wriggled between their bodies to find Felix's nub, deftly working him to orgasm. The clench of his muscles around the knots was almost a relief, his body finally giving in and easing up, accepting his amorous mates. He lay his head back against Claude's shoulder, and the alpha pressed their cheeks together, grunting and growling softly as he emptied himself. Sylvain was licking and nipping at Felix's neck, teeth scraping uncomfortably over his throat. Felix snarled at him, warning him off the intimate action with a snap. He drew the line at an alpha's throathold; Sylvain was NOT his partner.

Claude chuckled at the startled look on Sylvain's face. "Not used to rejection?" he crooned. Sylvain lifted his lip, baring his teeth, but Claude simply laughed. He grabbed hold of Sylvain's head and yanked him into a kiss. Felix stared wide-eyed in surprise, and Claude chuckled as he let the other alpha go. Sylvain rocked back, making Felix hiss as he was tugged at. Claude grunted as the second knot pressed up against his, now jostling to get free of its confines.

In desperation, Felix grabbed hold of the panicking alpha and dragged him into a kiss of his own, hard and clumsy at first, then more teasing as Sylvain responded. A tentative tongue was followed by gentle nips, and soon the alpha was back under his spell. Sylvain knocked them over in his eagerness once he was no longer willing to settle for soft teases. Claude grunted as they landed on top of him, then sighed in resignation before biting and kissing Felix's shoulder.

In a few minutes, however, Sylvain grew restless, his cock no doubt oversensitive at that point. He arched, and now with his hips out of hand's reach, he could do as he pleased. Claude let out a breathy groan as Sylvain's yanking shoved at him, ultimately victorious as their knots dragged free. Felix convulsed with a shout, muscles contracting and squeezing seed and slick in a wet gush. He rolled onto his stomach in the grass, panting and shuddering. His holes ached and burned, and as the euphoria of pleasure wore off he realized his foot throbbed more than ever.

"It doesn't look good."

Felix bared his teeth at the alpha. Claude was crouched by his feet, seeming as serene and calm as if they'd been at tea rather than fucking in a forest as part of a barbaric festival. His fingers were nimbly rebraiding his hair as he contemplated the omega. "Your foot needs to be looked at."

Felix huffed. "I don't take orders from you," he snapped.

"It really does look bad, Felix," Sylvain said, the corner of his mouth dragged down in a frown. 

His concern annoyed the omega even more. "From you either," he added.

"Not an order; simply an observation," Claude said. His demeanor never changed, green eyes guileless. Sylvain was fidgeting as he contemplated Felix, as if he wanted to grab for him but also wanting to seem as composed as the other alpha.

Felix chose to try to ignore them, stiffly climbing to his feet. Various parts of his body bemoaned his movement, but his foot screamed at him as soon as he put weight to it, and he made it only a few hobbling steps before going to his knees. Sylvain was quickly by his side, but Felix pushed him away, shamed by his weakness.

"It won't hurt to let him help you, you know." Claude hadn't move, simply watching.

"Just like old times. Like when you fell out of that tree," Sylvain reassured him.

"That was when we were pups!" Felix snarled at him and tried again, ignoring Sylvain's worried stare; his friend followed him, hovering just out of reach, which only served to annoy the omega further because all he wanted now was to give in and collapse in his friend's arms. As it was, Felix barely made it to the trees before he had to stop again, his leg quivering from the pain as he leaned against a rough trunk.

"You'll be crawling in a while. Might take you till suppertime to reach the monastery at this point," Claude called out from where he still stood in the field. Felix ignored him, trying to keep walking, but something jabbed his damaged foot and he collapsed with a cry.

Claude sighed and began moving toward them with a sense of determination. "Sylvain, carry him," he said firmly, like a man who was used to giving orders and not being disobeyed. 

Felix scoffed, feeling vindicated as his friend growled at the order. "I don't take orders from you either," Sylvain countered.

Felix shivered as the deep thrum of Sylvain's voice sent a thrill down his spine. He had a moment to enjoy the look of Claude's shock at being denied, feeling momentarily smug before Sylvain's attention was back on him, his rival all but forgotten as Sylvain scooped him up with ease, apparently only disagreeing with Claude for show. Felix made an indignant noise, caught off guard. "I don't need handling," he snarled, squirming in discomfiture, trying to wriggle free despite the pain and Sylvain trying to speak reason to him.

"Felix, you're making this worse," Sylvain said. "Just let us take you back. We'll get Mercedes to look at you and--"

"I don't want anyone to see me, you idiot!" Felix finally spat. His breath came harsh and he hated the tremble that went through his body, hated that he liked the way Sylvain reacted to it by holding him tighter.

"Don't want them to see that you're injured?" Claude asked. "Or that you're an omega?"

Sylvain gave the other alpha an exasperated look while Felix seethed, bristling at the way the other man's tongue wrapped around the word. "What would an alpha know? You don't know what it's like," Felix said.

"What? To be a man, looked down upon by his peers, forever living in the shadow of who he should be, utterly defined by a status he had no hand in creating?" Claude drawled. "No, I'm sure I wouldn't know anything about that. Do you know anything about that, Sylvain?" 

Sylvain opened his mouth and then shrugged one shoulder ruefully, mouth quirking in a wry smile. Even he couldn't deny Claude's sly words.

"I suppose neither of us know anything about what it's like to be pushed into a certain role without our consent," Claude said airily.

Felix seethed, he raged inside, and then he felt chagrin. He hated that he was pouting, he hated that they saw him like this even more than that they saw him in the throes of passion, and he wanted to hate it when Sylvain surprised him with an affectionate kiss that made him blush, soft and unhurried unlike his previous ministrations.

Claude, not to be outdone, claimed a kiss of his own. Sylvain snarled as the interloper grabbed the omega's chin, dragging his lips to his own. Felix bit him for his troubles, which only made Claude seem more fervent to take it. "There's those thorns," he murmured, pulling away before Felix could bite him again. He set about rearranging Felix, directing Sylvain to carry him piggyback, and the omega balked at being carried like a child. Claude hushed him and grabbed hold of his hips, canting them up and inward, and Felix felt himself flush at the memories the touch brought. Claude noticed but didn't push his luck. "Stay like this and if we come across anyone, they won't be able to tell." Claude patted Felix on the ass, dodging away gracefully as Felix swiped at him. Sylvain caressed his hands over the omega's legs, soothing him with circular motions.

"I'd rather not come across anyone at all," Felix said. The events of the night and the pain in his foot were catching up to him, exhaustion settling in like a heavy weight. He allowed himself to rest his head against Sylvain's shoulder, soft red hair tickling his skin. The alpha made a noise of surprise and then rumbled in satisfaction.

Claude eyed them and Sylvain seemed to challenge him by leaning in, trying to be imposing, but the other alpha didn't rise to the bait. "I know a way," Claude said, eyes sliding to Felix. "Might be cold, but Sylvain should keep you warm."

Felix couldn't stop his smirk. "I don't doubt it." Sylvain grinned at that and Felix bit his shoulder.

"Another secret?" Felix asked airily.

"You know how much I adore them," Claude said languidly. 

Felix recoiled at the frank look Claude gave him. What was wrong with the alpha, never backing down? Felix was used to his temper pushing others away, but Claude seemed hellbent on spearing himself on his prickly demeanor.

"I can lead us through the basement levels of the monastery." Claude waved his hand at Sylvain, silencing his questions. "The problem is finding where Mercedes will be without raising too many questions or exposing Felix further."

"With Ingrid." Felix clutched at Sylvain harder as he sank in his shame. "Mercedes will be with Ingrid." Sylvain stared at him wide-eyed while a grin broke out on Claude's face. "Keep your silence or I'll never mate you again!" Felix barked.

"So you're saying there's still a chance." Claude smirked and brought a finger to his lips at Felix's feral snarl. "I keep my secrets, remember?" The alpha began making his way back to the monastery, beckoning Sylvain to follow with their precious cargo.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirafterdark on twitter


End file.
